In a back-surface irradiation-type solid-state imaging element, in a case of a chip having a layout in which a pixel region and a peripheral circuit are formed on the same Si substrate, a light-shielding material is usually formed on a back surface of the peripheral circuit so as to prevent an influence on device characteristics by charges generated by photoelectric conversion due to enter of light into a device formed in the peripheral circuit and containing Tr. For example, a metal having a high light-shielding property is formed on the peripheral circuit.
Patent Document 1 adopts a layout in which a light-shielding metal is formed on a peripheral circuit outside a pixel, and a slit is formed in a part of the metal in order to suppress film peeling due to a stress of the metal and generation of dust caused thereby. In addition, Patent Document 2 adopts a structure in which, in order to electrically stabilize a light-shielding metal formed on a back surface, a contact is opened on the back surface to connect a ground region in a Si substrate to the light-shielding metal, the light-shielding metal is thereby connected to the ground to prevent charges from being accumulated, and abnormal discharge and electrostatic breakdown during a process can be thereby prevented.